


sandbar homestead

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: Less the gurgle gargle garble air bubble it fathoms,the sea is cloyed. It might prefer a drowning





	sandbar homestead

I tiptoe inchworm wade to the water's edge,  
and when I gain sufficient confidence,  
I fall guilelessly into the waves and

splish splash squiggle sqaggle on lonely coast.  
Conscious of the ridiculous, I attempt coy  
with an affection meant to tempt Poseidon

from his palace, but I've a drought of salty speech.  
Less the gurgle gargle garble air bubble it fathoms,  
the sea is cloyed. It might prefer a drowning

until silence casts opinion more favorably.  
Be unafraid! The tide always turns returns  
receives revives me with crashing welcome.

Foolishly, I abide, letting the salt cleanse  
my wounds hopes ventures on deserted beach.  
And for charm, I work a gravel in my voice.


End file.
